Drunks, Lovers, Sinners & Saints
by Trufreak89
Summary: As Naomi and Emily grow closer the youngest twin must juggle their budding relationship with her friendship with JJ. But when her kindness to JJ backfires, with serious consequences, will Naomi still be there for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Drunks, Lovers, Sinners & Saints

**Summary: **As Naomi and Emily grow closer the youngest twin must juggle their budding relationship and her friendship with JJ. But when her kindness to JJ backfires will Naomi still be there for her?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skins or anything related to the show.

**  
Rating: **M (Probably more like T for now but will go up for language, mature scenes etc.)

**A/N: **The title is from the title of a song by Alexisonfire. I was listening to it while writing and it just seemed to fit.

"Hey." JJ smiled like an over excited child on Christmas morning when he saw Emily walk in to tutorial. "Mum wants me to...well...well I want to too... "

"JJ." Emily sighed, her head already felt like there was a drum hidden inside of it, she didn't need JJ adding to her headache. "Spit it out will you."

"Ok. Mum wants me to invite you round for tea tonight. She's making lasagne."

"Sure." Emily was too tired and hungover to try and get out of going, and she liked JJ's mum anyway. She baked them cakes and brought them orange juice up to JJ's room. Always knocking in case she was interrupting something.

Not that anything had happened between her and JJ, other than the night she took his virginity to make him feel normal. Because what could be more normal than losing you virginity in an awkward fumble with a lesbian who's too nice to say no to you?

"Excellent!" JJ's face almost split in two with the grin that lit up his face. "I'll meet you at the gates at end of school. Mum's picking us up and-"

"Great." The redhead felt she'd been nice enough to warrant brushing him off and she placed her head on her arms in an attempt to block him out.

"Hey." Her head soon snapped up again as Naomi took a seat on the opposite side of her, offering her an awkward smile. "Sore head?" She laughed, knowing that Emily drank far more of the vodka they'd shared the night before than she had. The youngest twin sighed dramatically and slumped her head down again, this time facing the blonde instead of JJ.

"I wouldn't have needed to drink so much if _someone _had chosen some decent films. I mean how fucking depressing was that last one?"

"Well I'm sorry I didn't rent Muff Divers Four." Naomi teased, grinning as Emily's cheeks began to match the colour of her hair. Despite her embarrassment the redhead didn't back down.

"Nah, I've seen that one it's shit." Now it was Naomi's turn to blush and before she could think of some witty come back Kieran walked through the door, looking as rough as Emily felt.

***

"Emily!" Naomi caught up to her just as she passed by the bike shed at the end of the day. "So I've decided to give you a chance to show off _your _movie repertoire." She grinned, waiting for Emily to offer to bring another bottle of vodka.

"Can't tonight, sorry." She waved to JJ as she saw his mum pull up at the gates, looking expectantly for the redhead.

"Aw come on! It's Friday, you can get pissed and _not_ have to sit through double politics."

Emily looked torn as she chewed her bottom lip and glanced back over at JJ. "I'm sorry, I already promised JJ I'd go over tonight."

"JJ?" The blonde frowned, not sure why she'd be going over to his house on a Friday night. "You're turning down the pleasure of my company for a night in with JJ and his toy planes?"

"Scale models." Emily corrected automatically, laughing as Naomi rolled her eyes. "Anyway, your company's not that great...maybe tomorrow? Or later tonight? I don't usually stay that late." She added, hoping the other girl wouldn't hold it against her. Things had been weird since a certain conversation they'd had through Emily's letterbox and although Naomi admitted she didn't not want Emily in her life, she didn't exactly want her in the way that Emily wanted her. Because Naomi wasn't gay. _Yeah right. _

"Yeah sure." Naomi shrugged it off as JJ waved the red head over frantically.

"See you later." Emily smiled as they walked up to the gates where JJ and his mum were waiting.

"Yeah maybe. See you JJ."

"Bye Naomi." The young man's mother beamed as the blonde greeted her son, obviously ecstatic that not one, but two attractive girls spoke to him.

Emily waited until Naomi was out of sight before taking JJ's hand and smiling up at him. "How was your day babe?" JJ's face was a deep crimson as they sit in the back of the car and talked like a loving teenage couple. They'd kept up the charade for weeks and his mother had never been happier. She'd stopped drinking through the day and spent more time baking than researching autism. It seemed to keep JJ calm, knowing his mother was doing ok. He didn't get locked on as much, and in return Emily had someone to talk to and somewhere to get away from Katie and the rest of her family. She liked spending time with JJ, sometimes it felt like he was the only one she could really be herself with. He didn't judge her for being gay, or give her a hard time about Naomi. He listened. It was nice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, it's me. Obviously. Listen I'm on my way home from JJ's...if you want I can rent us some DVDs, get a bottle of something cheap and nasty...just give me a call in like the next ten minutes." Exactly nine and a half minutes later Emily's phone rang.

"So, tore yourself away from JJ did you?" Naomi's voice was dry and had an unmistakable edge to it. "You'd better bring some good fucking films."

"How about a pizza too?" Emily smiled, knowing that by the time she got to the blonde's house she would have lost the attitude. Well some of it anyway.

It was just after seven by the time she reached Naomi's and Kieran answered the door, he stood staring at her awkwardly, as though not quite sure what she was doing there. After a few moments he seemed to realise why one of his students was standing in front of him and he ushered her in. "Oh, hello Emily." The bubbly blonde who greeted her was a stark contrast to her brooding daughter. Naomi's mother was nice. She was more confident than JJ's mum, and although Emily's wasn't sure she could actually cook, never mind bake, she didn't mind the odd joint and was more than happy to buy them a bottle of wine or two. As long as she could help them drink it of course.

Naomi appeared in the living room, her cheeks flushed from running down the stairs. Emily tried not to stare at her for too long before holding up the pizza and the vodka. "Ooh." The eldest Campbell went to reach for the pizza but her daughter snatched it out of Emily's hands and shook her head.

"Private party." She snaped before dragging Emily upstairs. She took the vodka and the pizza and climbed in to her bed, leaving the redhead to sort the films out.

"See to yourself." Emily snapped, but her voice was light and playful.

"Someone's got to." Emily could think of a few things to say back to _that, _but she knew how easily the blonde got spooked and so she decided to keep her come backs to herself. At least until they cracked open the vodka.

"So, what do you do at JJ's?" Naomi finally asked the question that had been dancing on her lips all night. The vodka was almost gone and Emily had already missed her last bus home. The redhead shrugged as she snatched the bottle back.

"Play on his Xbox, make models...talk."

"About what?" _You. _

The redhead shrugged again. "Just stuff. It's easy to talk to him. I can just, be my self, you know?"

"But not with me?" There was a bitter edge to the blonde's voice and they both knew they were starting to get on to a risky subject. Emily shrugged, it seemed like all she could do.

"I can be myself with you sometimes...when we're drunk or high." She tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes and she hogged the nearly empty vodka bottle. "Why, you jealous?"

Naomi remained quiet, all too aware of how Emily's knee was pushed against her thigh and how her arm was resting ever so slightly on top of said knee. She liked how easy things were when they were alone together, and she liked the person she was when Emily was around. "Fuck off." She finally replied, grinning as she snatched the bottle back and drank the last of the clear liquid. "Besides, you blatantly love my company more."

"True." The redhead returned the grin, putting just the slightest bit more pressure against the other girl's thigh. Emily Fitch was no where near as innocent as she seemed. "What's not to like?" Her voice was just that little bit huskier and she knew she was pushing her luck when she leant in to kiss the other girl but she didn't care. Naomi eagerly kissed back. She'd had enough to drink to claim inebriation when she sobered up.

In the morning, when she wakes up next to the other girl, when she's hungover and cant look Emily in the eye, she'll put whatever happened down to the alcohol and brush it off like it meant nothing. Even though it means the world to Emily.

Before she knew it Emily was lying on top of her, with her hands running all over her body and their lips crushed together. The blonde moaned as Emily's fingers brushed against the hem of her shorts. They had only slept together once, that night in the woods, but Emily could remember of inch of the other girl's body in perfect detail.

"Wait." Naomi mumbled breathlessly as Emily went to push her hand under the waistband of the blonde's shorts. Emily groaned but pulled her hand back and sat up to listen to whatever the blonde had to say; while wishing she had bought _more _drink. The blonde made a face as she pulled the empty glass bottle she'd been lying on out from under her and giggled before tossing it aside. She pulled the redhead back down on top of her, grinning as she asked, "Where were we?" She giggled again as Emily was back on top of her like a shot, only she moved too fast for her inebriated mind to handle and ended up rolling off the end of the bed, dragging the blonde with her. They lay on the floor in a fit of laughter, stopping only when Kieran knocked on the door and opened it to check on them.

The Irish man looked down at the two teenagers lying tangled on the floor, with their flushed cheeks and their barely contained laughter. "Your mum wanted me to check on you two, what with the bang and what not...right." He closed the door behind him just as the two girls broke in to hysterics again. He only made it halfway down the stairs when he heard another loud bang. Rolling his eyes he decided not to risk going back up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was business as usual as Emily woke up and found the blonde missing from her own bed. She sighed as she rolled on to her back and stared at the ceiling. How many times was she going to wake up in an empty bed?

Her phone was a welcome distraction as it began to ring and she scrambled out of bed, searching for the jacket she'd been wearing the day before. She answered the phone just as Naomi walked back in to the room. "Hey." She said breathlessly, light headed from diving out of bed so quickly. "Your gran? Um, yeah sure. Sounds fun." The redhead laughed, casting Naomi a cautious smile as the blonde climbed back in to bed and buried her head under the pillow.

"That was JJ." Emily explained without being asked as she padded back over to the bed, suddenly conscious she was only wearing her underwear and a vest. "He's invited me over for Sunday dinner...with his gran." She laughed, but it soon died as she took in the look on Naomi's face.

"What is it with you two anyway?" The blonde huffed, her voice taking on an almost petulant tone. Was she jealous?

The redhead shrugged, finding the corner of her pillow fascinating as her fingers toyed with it. "His mum sort of thinks we're a couple." She finally answered, not tearing her eyes away from the pillow.

"Why?" Naomi's voice comes out harsher than she intended, and she _almost _sounds jealous.

"She worries about him, when she saw me come down from his room she thought-"

"His room?" The blonde interrupts her, instantly snaring her words like a bull to a red rag. "She thought you shagged him? JJ? I know he looks a little girly but..." She began to laugh. A nervous laughter that soon died as she stared at the silent redhead in horror. When had she started being able to read her so well? "Oh my god, you shagged him? _YOU _fucked JJ?"

"It wasn't like that!" Emily instantly defended herself. And JJ. "It was that night in the club, when Katie kicked off with me...I'd been taking stuff and I got wasted and...JJ was there for me. He took me back to his and made sure I was ok." _And you didn't. _

"So you thought you'd repay him by fucking him?" The usually pale girl was red faced and quickly losing her temper. Emily wasn't faring any better.

"You have no idea how fucked up JJ was...we both were. So yes I fucked him. It lasted about five seconds and it was a pity fuck...and every second he was on top of me I was wishing it was you!" Pushing the covers back she stormed around the room collecting her clothing and getting ready to leave.

"And now you're playing boy meets girl with him to keep his mum happy? Or is it really to keep mummy and Katie happy?" The words left her mouth before Naomi could really think about them and they stopped Emily in her tracks. Her gaze darkened and as she pulled her shirt over her head she said, "I'm not the one who has trouble admitting_ what_ I am and _who _I want." With that she stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Naomi sighed, cradling her head in her hands. Why did everything have to be some complicated when it came to the fiery younger twin? When the door opened again she felt a flutter in her stomach as the other girl walked back in.

"Em-"

"You know for someone who doesn't care, you seem to do a fucking good job of judging me!" The other girl's words stung, but Naomi refused to show how upset she was.

"I do care!" She objected, faltering as she saw the longing in Emily's gaze. "It might not be in the way _you _want, but I do care about you. You're my _friend _Emily."

"Yeah, I'm JJ's friend too." The door slammed shut behind her again, leaving Naomi on her own. Something she had become used to.

"Fuck!" The tears finally started to fall.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where've you been?" The second Emily walked through her bedroom door Katie was on her back. She'd told her dad she'd be staying at a friend's house, and no doubt her twin had put two and two together and came up with Naomi.  
"JJ's." She lied. "Don't tell." She added as an after thought, trying to make her lie sound convincing.

The older girl stood glaring at her, with her hands on her hips. She didn't look convinced. "Why the fuck would you go to JJ's?" Emily sighed as she flopped on to her bed and pulled the covers over her still dressed body.

"Leve him alone. He's kind of cute." She defended her friend and for once she wasn't lying. JJ was kind of cute, albeit in a goofy little brother way.

"I thought you..." Katie faltered, unable to find the words she wanted to say. Or simply unable to say them.

"Well you thought wrong. Just don't tell mum and dad ok? I've covered for you plenty." With that the conversation was over and Emily rolled over to face the wall, a smug grin on her face as Katie came over and hugged her.

"I've missed you Ems." Her words cut the younger twin like a knife and she lost her smile."I guess JJ's nice."

Naomi didn't call or text and Emily spent the day listening to Katie going on about some party she'd been invited to Sunday night and how Freddie promised to take her to get a new dress. The younger girl barely listened, nodding and commenting when it seemed appropriate.

When Sunday rolled around she put on her summery blue dress with the yellow belt around it, curled her hair and finished it off with a yellow ribbon. JJ's gran fell in love with her the second she walked through the door. After dinner they sat in the front room and played Scrabble, and Emily wasn't as bored as she thought she would be. She sat beside JJ on the floor, occasionally brushing her arm against his or making a fuss when he got a triple letter score. He blushed and smiled and didn't get locked on once during the afternoon.

"Thank you." He smiled as they finally got away from his mum and sat up in his room.

"That's ok. I've had fun." She always seemed to have a good time with JJ. She could relax around the unusual teenage boy and just be herself. "Your gran's nice-" Her words died in her throat as JJ suddenly sat forward, pressing his lips against the redhead's. Emily sat in stunned silence, her eyes wide and her body frozen. JJ pulled away, ending the awkward fumble.

"Emily-"

She pushed him away from her and went straight for the door. "Wait!" He grabbed her arm, his grip tighter than he'd expected. "Emily, please. I'm sorry, I...I didn't mean to...It's just...well...I wish you really were my girlfriend." His grip was too tight, her arm was beginning to hurt and her skin was already red. JJ was getting locked on.

"JJ!" She snapped, using her free hand to slap his cheek. He let go of her wrist and held his cheek, his eyes wide and pleading. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok." He noded, still holding his cheek. "I'm sorry." He added feebly, his innocent eyes pleading to be forgiven. Her wrist was red raw and ached, but she pushed the pain aside and pulled the terrified boy in for a hug.

"It's ok JJ. I forgive you." She pressed her lips to his cheek, the one she had slapped. "Trust me, if I was straight, or if you had tits." She smiled as JJ let out a tense and strangled laugh, his gaze locked on her wrist.

"Sorry." He mumbled again, unable to look her in the eye.

"It's ok. I'll see you at college." She left without further incident, smiling as she said goodbye to his mother and walking down the drive as quickly and calmly as she could.

Tears forming in her eyes she pulled out her mobile and dialled a familiar number. "Hey, it's me. I really need to talk to someone. Please?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Jesus Christ." Naomi took one look at her wrist and her gaze darkened. "I'll fucking kill him." She growled, instantly turning towards the door.

"No!" Emily cried out, grabbing hold of her wrist and pulling her back. "Please, Naomi! Please, I just..." The redhead began to cry. Her sobs turned in to hysterics and Naomi abandoned all plans of going to find JJ and kicking his arse. Wrapping her arms around the other girl she led her over to her bed, sitting her down and trying to sooth her.

"Shhh. It's ok. I'm staying, alright?" She held the other girl tightly until the crying stopped.

"He didn't mean it." Emily finally spoke after what seemed like hours. "It was an accident...he just got locked on and-"

It's no excuse." Naomi's voice was laced with anger and dripping with vehemence. Her fingers absently brushed against Emily's wrist, as though she were trying to wipe away the bruising. "I'll fucking kill him." She repeated.

Emily didn't respond, she sat curled up against the blonde, her head buried in her shoulder. "I should go. It's late." She felt herself getting too comfortable in the other girl's embrace. Her eyes began to drift close as Naomi's hand rubbed her back.

"Stay." One word was all it took for Emily's defenses to crumble and she let Naomi pull her back on to the bed. She put up no objection as the blonde threw the covers over them and then wrapped her arms back around her. Naomi's breath was warm and ticklish against her ear as she felt herself drifting off to sleep. She moaned as felt Naomi's lips pressed against the nape of her neck.

"'Night."

Emily woke up alone, as she had every other time she'd slept in Naomi's bed. She hissed as she rolled on to her back and realised she'd been sleeping on her wrist. Her pale arm was a stark contrast to the angry purple bruises on her wrist. "Hey." She looked up from her wrist as Naomi walked in to the room. Emily's response died in her throat as she took in the sight in front of her. The blonde stood wrapped in a towel, her wet hair springing off in all directions and her wet skin glistening. "Shower's free." She clung self consciously to the towel around her as Emily failed to reply.

"Hello? Earth to Emily?" Naomi's natural sarcastic defenses returned as she stormed over to her dresser and began pulling clothes out. "Are you going in the fucking shower or what? We're going to be late."

"It's hard to be late for tutorial when your tutor is lying in your mum's bed." Emily snapped back, her mood quickly dampened by the other girl's surly attitude. Naomi Campbell could be hard work.

"Where the fuck were you last night? I had to cover you're fucking arse with mum and dad-" Emily had long ago mastered the invaluable skill of blocking out her twin. Sitting in tutorial she kept her gaze on the desk in front of her, only looking up when JJ entered the room with Freddie.

"Emily. Hi. I-"

"Hey JJ." She cut him off before he could get locked on and managed a halfhearted smile. Naomi stared daggers in to the back of JJ's head, but Emily wasn't entirely sure which one of them she was looking at.

"JJ?" Naomi caught up with him as they left for first lesson. "A word." It wasn't a question and she didn't give him a choice. Shoving him in to an empty class room she slammed the door behind them. JJ looked thoroughly confused and offended by the physical contact. He was far from slow though and realisation quickly dawned on him.

"This is about Emily-"

"No shit!" Naomi snapped, her tone harsh and cruel. "You fucking hurt her JJ! Have you seen her fucking wrist?"

The young man looked close to tears as he nodded, not daring to speak. "Stay the fuck away from her JJ. I mean it! If you ever hurt her again I swear-"

"You hurt her!" JJ couldn't keep his temper in check any longer. His tone became as harsh as Naomi's as he stood up for himself. "She likes spending time with me. She said so! Emily says she can be herself around me. But she can't with you...so she has to put on an act so you won't hate her. And it hurts her." JJ was really locked on. "You lead her on and you hurt her and it's not good. You hurt her-"

"JJ." Emily's voice is calm and reassuring as she appears behind him and places a hand on his shoulder. She leads him over to one of the chairs to sit down. keeping one hand on his shoulder and the other on his knee, she talked away to him to try and calm him down. Naomi felt a surge of anger deep inside of her. She hated JJ for what he'd said. She hated Emily for paying more attention to JJ than her. And above all else she hated herself for not seeing how much she had been hurting the other girl.

When Emily turned back around to face Naomi the blonde was no where in sight.


	6. Chapter 6

"Naomi? Where've you been love?" Naomi sighed as she dropped her school bag to the floor and turned to face her mother.

"College." She replied curtly, letting the older blonde know she wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Oh, well you're friend Emily came by. She's upstairs." Naomi cursed as she checked her watch on the way upstairs. It was almost eight o'clock. She'd been sitting in the library longer than she'd realised.

Pausing at her bedroom door she took a deep breath before opening the door. "Emily I'm not in the mood-" Her words died in her throat as she found Emily curled up on her bed. Her eyes were closed and she looked pale and tired. "Fuck." Stripping down to her underwear she pulled an oversized t-shirt out of her dresser and turned her attention to the girl lying on top of her bed. Easing the covers out from under her she tried to gently lift Emily's head up to get a pillow under it. The other girl stirred, turning her head to rest it against Naomi's chest. The blonde faltered, waiting for the other girl to settle again. She'd already put the exhausted girl through so much, she didn't want to add disturbing her sleep to the already long list of offenses.

Once Emily's head was peacefully resting on a pillow she slipped her tights and skirt off her and somehow managed to ease her cardigan off without waking her. Naomi curled up beside her and pulled the blankets over both of them. She gingerly let her arm wrap around the other girl's slim frame, keeping her pressed closely against her.

She hadn't really thought what she was doing to Emily until JJ had given her a few home truths. She had kept Emily at arms length, even after their encounter in the woods. She wasn't sure exactly what she wanted from the other girl, but whether it was a friend or a lover, she wasn't very good at being either. "I'm sorry." She whispered in to the darkness, knowing Emily was completely out of it. "I'm trying to be the person you make me feel like I can be...I promise."

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who is reading and especially those who are leaving feedback. I wrote this fic a while back while writing another skins fic called 'Fidgeting', I have the first ten or so chapters already written I'm just working on them a bit before posting them, so the updates will be pretty quick until the eleventh chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily Fitch woke up in Naomi's bed and found her still lying beside her. The blonde was fast asleep, her arm draped over the other girl's stomach and her head buried in the crook of Emily's neck. Naomi's breath was hot against her neck and her hand had somehow ended up under Emily's vest, flush against her burning flesh. The redhead bit back a groan as Naomi stirred, her fingers brushing against the hem of her underwear. She didn't remember taking her tights off before falling asleep. She didn't remember being under the covers either. She'd waited for the blonde to come home for hours, and had eventually fallen asleep. It seemed Naomi had made her more comfortable rather than waking her up to throw her out.

Craning her neck she caught sight of the clock on the bedside table and was shocked to see it was four in the morning. She really hoped Katie had covered for her with her parents. She hadn't been home in two days.

Easing herself out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping blonde, Emily padded over to the dresser where she'd left her bag and fished out her phone. She'd had four missed calls from Katie earlier in the night and a final text message which simply read '_Mum thinks u r at Panda's. U owe me. K x.' _Smiling she slipped the phone back in to her bag and made her way back over to the bed. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Naomi wide awake leaning on her elbow and facing her. "Hey." She whispered, even though Gina's bedroom was on the opposite side of the house. She slipped back under the covers and was happy to see the other girl didn't pull away. She looked tired and still half asleep as she lay back down on her side, giving Emily a lopsided smile.

"Hey. You fell asleep...didn't want to wake you." The blonde yawned and her eyes closed.

"Naomi-" Emily felt she needed to clear the air about JJ, but the other girl groaned and buried her head in the crook of Emily's neck.

"Tired." She mumbled, her arm snaking back over the other girl's stomach. Emily rested her head against Naomi's, letting herself sink back in to a peaceful sleep.

The second time Emily woke up the other girl was gone. The redhead sighed and tossed the covers aside. Apparently Naomi wasn't making a habit of sticking around for her to wake up. Pulling on the other girl's dressing gown she padded barefoot down to the kitchen and found Gina sitting with a large plate of toast. "Oh, hello." Emily stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Toast?"

The redhead smiled, nodding as she took a seat opposite the older blonde and helped herself to a slice of toast smothered in jam. "I'm so used to having a dozen people in the house. Haven't quite gotten used to cooking for two...soooo, Naomi left for school ten minutes ago...which means she'll be two hours early." Gina raised an eyebrow questioningly and Emily shrank back in to herself.

"Emily, unlike my daughter I'm not blind. And I'm not stupid either." Gina offered her another slice of toast with the kind of wide eyed smile only a mother could manage. "You're a lovely girl. Naomi's lucky to have you...as a friend." She added almost as an after thought as Emily's pallor turned a deep crimson red that matched her hair. "Naomi hasn't had many _friends _since her dad left. She has trouble trusting people, so it's hard for her to let people in. She doesn't even talk to me like she used to..." Gina trailed off, waiting for some sort of response from Emily other than quiet fidgeting.

"We used to talk a lot, me and Naomi. Like when she was fourteen and she came back from this party crying her eyes out." Emily felt a lump forming in her throat. She knew exactly which party Gina was talking about. "She told me about a pretty girl who she knew from school. This girl had kissed her and Naomi came running home and told me all about it. It had upset her and she didn't know what to do about it. So, do you know what I told her?" Gina lost her smile and an air of seriousness settled in the kitchen. Considering Naomi had went to a different high school, and hadn't spoken to her again until college, Emily could guess what Gina's advice had been.

"I said, Naomi, you feel however you want to feel about it. I told her that no matter how she felt about the kiss, _or_ the girl, that whatever happened was up to her. I told her to take some time and to think about how she felt." Gina's warm and nurturing smile returned and Emily suddenly got the feeling that the other woman had never judged anyone in her life. "We never talked about that party again, and when her dad left Naomi stopped talking to me about anything. Well directly anyway. Ever since she started college she's gone on and on about a girl she used to go to middle school with, she doesn't always say nice things about this girl, but she always mentions her...It doesn't take a genius to work out who the girl from the party was."

Emily nodded, not trusting her voice and so shoving another piece of toast in to her mouth. She had only really spoken to Naomi and JJ about her sexuality, and talking to a parent, even if it wasn't one of her own, seemed daunting and scary. Gina seemed to pick up on her uneasiness and placed a comforting hand over the young redhead's. "I know my daughter Emily. She shuts everybody out and tells herself that anyone who gets close will just disappoint her...she just needs time to think things through properly and come to a decision. And, whatever that decision is, you'll have to respect it. Whether it's what you want to hear or not." Emily nodded again, feeling like some sort of car ornament.

"Ok." She finally choked out, unsure of what else to say to the mother of the girl she was in love with. "Thank you." Just as the words left Emily's lips Naomi walked through the kitchen door. She'd came back.

"Thanks for what?" She looked puzzled as she dropped in to one of the wooden kitchen chairs. Gina just smiled as if she had no idea what her daughter was talking about and held up the still half full plate of toast.

"Toast dear?"


	8. Chapter 8

"So I was thinking, maybe we could both go see JJ after college?" Naomi broke the silence that had settled over them on the walk through the car park. They'd left Kieran trying to put the door handle back on to his car and it was the first time they'd been alone since breakfast.

"I'd like that." Emily smiled, Gina's words still ringing in her ears. It seemed Naomi Campbell was finally letting someone in.

JJ wasn't exactly ecstatic when Emily asked if she could bring Naomi over with her for tea, but he forced himself to grin and bare it for the redhead's sake. He really would have done anything for her, and that included putting up with Naomi in his room. Naomi who had been ready to throttle him the day before. His mother however was thrilled when he walked in the door followed by not only his 'girlfriend' but an attractive blonde as well. She fussed over Naomi, asking how she knew JJ and if she and Emily were best friends. Naomi smiled and answered her questions, skirting over the did she have a boyfriend question and finding her dinner incredibly fascinating when Emily let out a giggle and tried to disguise it with a coughing ft.

The blonde quickly began to realise what Emily had meant when she'd said that JJ didn't get as locked on when she was over. The other boy seemed pretty normal, save for the occasional outburst of useless babble and the model planes hanging from every inch of his ceiling. Naomi actually began to find she liked the other boy's company, when accompanied by Emily of course. When the redhead left the room a deathly silence descended until she returned.

Everything had gone fine until they went to leave the house. JJ's mother stood behind them at the front door, grinning as Naomi gave JJ an awkward hug goodbye. "See you tomorrow, hun." Emily hugged the boy as well, but as she pulled away she placed a light kiss against his cheek. JJ blushed and ended up spouting something about the life cycle of penguins rather than saying goodbye. Emily just smiled and waved goodbye as they walked down the drive.

Naomi walked quietly beside her, not saying a word until Emily finally broke the silence. "Why are you pissed at me?" She demanded to know as she stopped in front of the blonde, blocking her path.

"I'm not." Naomi shoved past her, keeping her gaze low on the ground.

"You fucking are!" Emily stood in front of her again, keeping her stance firm as the blonde tried in vain to get around her. She was sick of the blonde's moodiness, sick of being left alone in bed, and above all else, sick of waiting for her to make up her mind about what was going on between them. "It's not fucking fair Naomi! You can't go in a mood with me for pretending to be JJ's girlfriend!" She knew exactly what was troubling the unusually silent blonde.

The other girl finally stopped trying to get past her, her gaze was dark and if looks could kill Emily Fitch would probably be six feet under by the end of the night. "Ems, I'm jealous, ok? Is that what you want to hear? I'm fucking jealous of JJ!" Emily didn't get a chance to reply before the blonde dropped her bag and lurched forward. Her body pinned the redhead to the hedge she'd been standing in front of and her hands cupped her cheeks as she crushed their lips together.

"Stay tonight." She pleaded breathlessly, her jealousy and hormones getting the better of her.

"Can't." Emily sighed, her lips brushing against the blonde's as she spoke. "I haven't been home in days, Katie won't keep covering, and mum's going to thing I've moved in with Panda at this rate."

"Fuck." Naomi growled, her breath tickling Emily's lips and sending shivers down to the pit of her stomach.

"I don't have to be home for a few hours though."

***

"Where the fuck have you been?" Katie snapped the second Emily walked in to their bedroom.

"Naomi's." The younger twin didn't feel like lying to her twin, or having an argument. She was tired and more relaxed than she had been in days. All she wanted was a hot bath and a warm bed. Pity it had to be her own. Katie seemed to pick up on her twin's apathetic mood and didn't comment on her choice of companion.

"I'm going to a party with Freddie...if mum asks I'm staying at Effy's to work on coursework, ok? Ok?" Emily simply nodded, her eyes already closed as she lay on top of her bed. It had been a long day and the last thing she wanted was another confrontation with Katie.

"Thanks." Katie surprised her by leaning down and hugging her before making her way to the door. "Night Ems. I'll text you when I'm back at Freddie's, yeah?"

"Night." Emily mumbled, already half asleep. "Love you."

***

"Why the fuck did you bring him?" Katie shouted over the music, scowling at Freddie as he shrugged.

"JJ's cool." He shouted back, flashing a smile at his oldest friend as he stood in a corner staring at the other party goers. Katie made another snide comment at the top of her lungs and it was Freddie's turn to scowl. He was getting sick of Katie's problem with JJ and as he leant in to her ear he said something he shouldn't have. "Well Emily likes him. She fucked him after all!"

Katie's eyes went wide and she dragged her boyfriend out of the living room and in to a quiet side room. "Emily fucked JJ?"

"Yeah, the other week, he's been on fucking cloud nine ever since. Wait, didn't Emily tell you?"

"Of course." Katie snapped, trying vainly to keep her temper under control. "Emily tells me everything."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey. How was the party?" Emily smiled as she dropped her book bag on to her bed. She'd had a good day at college and then went for coffee with JJ and Naomi. The pair seemed to be finally getting on. Or more accurately, Naomi was learning to put up with JJ.

"Informative." Any other time Emily would have made a sarky comment about being surprised that she even knew what that word meant, but judging from the look on her twin's face that would be a very bad idea. "Freddie told me all about you and JJ. So, how is the freak in bed?"

"Shut up!" Emily growled, her happy mood completely gone. "He's not a freak!"

Katie laughed, a dry and bitter laugh, and shook her head. "You could at least attempt to deny it."

"Why should I?" Emily snapped back as she stormed around the room and began changing out of the clothes she'd worn all day. "JJ's nice, just because he has a problem-"

"If you're so proud of it I guess Naomi's knows?" Katie's words chilled her blood and the younger twin stopped in her tracks. "You mope around after her like a fucking puppy, then you shag JJ! I told you you're not gay, you're just fucking jealous of me so you had to go and fuck the first loser-"

"I fucked Naomi!" The words left her mouth before she could really think about the consequences. Katie's hand connected with her cheek with a sickening slapping sound, shocking both girls.

The bedroom door slammed shut behind her as Emily stormed out, leaving Katie standing wide eyes and speechless. Emily had never walked out on her before. Pulling her phone out she hit the speed dial for Naomi's number and prayed she could talk to her before Katie thought of speaking to her and stirring things up. Did she even have Naomi's number?

"Hello?" Naomi sounded quiet on the phone and for a second Emily had a sickening thought. What if Katie had already got to her before she'd confronted Emily?  
"Hey, it's me."

"Obviously." Naomi's laugh was like music to her ears and Emily finally let herself relax as she waited at the bus stop. "What's up? I've only just got in-"

"Can I come over?" The redhead knew she sounded too eager but the blonde obviously let it slip.

"Sure. See you in a bit."

Emily was grateful to see Gina and Kieran leaving in a taxi just as she walked up the drive. She waved as Gina started grinning and waving madly from the back of the car. "Hey." She turned to face the house and found Naomi leaning against the front door.

"H-hey." The redhead blushed as her voice squeaked. The other girl stood in a pair of red gym style shorts that really put the emphasis on short. Her long pale legs led down to the fluffy pink slippers on her feet. She followed Emily's gaze and shook her head.

"Fucking perv." She was smiling as she said it and stepped aside to let the other girl in. She lost her smile as took in the look on Emily's face. "What's wrong?" Her voice was full of concern.

"Katie knows about JJ. And about us..." Emily blurted it out before she could lose what little courage she had mustered on the way over. She stood in the kitchen, waiting desperately for some sort of reaction from the other girl. "I'm sorry." She added as though it would make some sort of difference.

"Why?" Naomi's voice was cold and distant. "Emily, I'm not gay and we're not together. If you shag JJ it's got nothing to do with me. As for Katie, she's got no proof." She spoke as though nothing had ever gone on between them, like the night at the lake, or the night before, had never happened. The redhead had thought nothing could be more painful than the anger she expected to come from the blonde, but she found her lack of a reaction cut her deeper.

"And what about when I fuck you? Does that have nothing to do with you?" Her words sounded crude and crass and they certainly got a reaction from the other girl. Though once again not the one she expected.

Naomi's lips were on her in an instant and she found herself eagerly responding, pushing the blonde back with her body. It was only after she'd pushed the other girl on to the table, and the blonde's bare legs had wrapped around her waist, that she paused and sighed. "Naomi, we can't keep doing this. It's fucking killing me inside." she sighed as the blonde's cheek nuzzled against her own. "You have to decided."

"What if I don't decide what you want?" Naomi growled, her lips finding the other girl's throat and alternating between tender kisses and playful bites. Emily groaned, her concentration was slipping fast and if Naomi didn't stop she was going to have her right there on the kitchen table.

The thought of pushing the blonde down on to her back and pulling down her shorts sent shivers through Emily's body and she struggled to respond to the other girl. "Then I'll leave." She had no idea how she would actually tear herself away from the blonde. She would simply have to. Gina was right, she had to let Naomi chose and respect her decision, no matter what it was.

"What if I decide to do this?" Emily gasped as one of Naomi's slender hands slipped under the waistband of her jeans, rubbing against her crotch.

"I might have to do this." Naomi giggled as the other girl pushed her down on to the table and roughly pulled her shorts down, tossing them aside where they carelessly landed on the microwave.

"Ems!" It was Naomi's turn to gasp as Emily unceremoniously plunged two fingers inside of her. "Fuck!" Her arms wrapped around the redhead's neck, crushing their bodies together. Her hips bucked as Emily pounded in to her and her breath came in short gasps.

She groaned as she felt the other girl's digits pull out of her and tried to pull her in for a kiss. Emily pulled away though, and hurt and anger flashed across Naomi's face. It quickly faded as the redhead trailed kisses down her stomach, quickly approaching her most sensitive area. "Oh!" She gasped as Emily finally reached her destination and her hips bucked of their own accord again. Her fingers dug in to the other girl's thick red locks, "Oh, Fuck!"


	10. Chapter 10

Naomi lay in her bed, naked as the day she was born and cuddled in to an equally naked Emily. The other girl was fast asleep with her head resting on Naomi's chest. Her red locks rose and fall with each breath Naomi took. Her fingers ran idly through Emily's hair as she silently watched her sleep. She knew she had already made her choice; in the kitchen, on the stairs, against the bedroom door, and finally in her bed.

She wasn't entirely sure where that left them though. She wasn't certain about her sexuality, or whether she could go public as Emily so desperately wanted, but she was at least sure about her feelings for the other girl. She'd tried to fight her attraction to the redhead, blaming their encounters on too much drink and drugs, but nothing had changed when she was sober.

She heard a car door slam and the front door open. Her mother and Kieran had finally made it home in the wee hours of the morning. Slipping out from under Emily she pulled on her dressing gown and made her way downstairs. Her mother ordered Kieran in to the living room as she walked in to the kitchen and found two plates and three cups smashed on the floor. And of course Naomi's shorts on the microwave. Her daughter blushed as Gina handed over the red shorts, a smug _I-was-right _grin spread over her lips.

"Emily staying over is she?" Naomi rolled her eyes as she snatched her shorts back and stuffed them in to her pocket. "Goodnight daughter!" She called up the stairs after the retreating blonde, still grinning as Naomi shut her bedroom door.

She tossed the shorts aside and climbed back in to bed, waking Emily up in the process. The redhead offered her a lopsided grin when she opened her eyes and found the blonde still cuddled in to her. "You're still here." She mumbled absently, still half asleep.

"Well it is my bed." Naomi whispered back, letting the other girl drift back off to sleep.

Emily woke up and found the blonde still lying beside her, "Morning."

"Morning." Naomi repeated, her eyes glued to the sleepy red head. "I'm still here." Emily blushed and buried her head in Naomi's shoulder.

"First time for everything."

"Oi!" Naomi pulled away from the other girl and sat up on her elbow. Leaning over she pressed her lips softly against Emily's. "I'm not going any where."

"Not even to make me breakfast?" Emily pouted, instantly regretting it as Naomi's teeth caught her jutting lower lip and sucked it. The red head moaned as Naomi's hand slipped under the covers.

"Naomi! Emily!" Both girls sighed as Gina shouted up the stairs to them.

Rolling her eyes Naomi got out of bed and went down to see what her mother wanted. "Oh, no Emily?" Gina looked behind her as she entered the kitchen, expecting the other teenage girl to walk in after her.

"She's still sleeping." Naomi lied, not wanting to put Emily through facing her mother before she was properly awake.  
"Oh, well I'm ringing the college and telling them Kieran has food poisoning. Do you want me to tell them you and Emily have it too?" Sometimes having a bohemian for a mother had its advantages. Although she wasn't entirely sure about Emily's stance on skipping college she doubted the other girl would object to spending the day off with her.

She bounced back upstairs to tell Emily what was going on and found her on the phone. "I dunno if I'm going in today JJ, I'm not feeling too great. Tell your mum I'll come over some other time." Emily looked up at the blonde as though she'd been caught red handed and quickly became flustered. "I've got to go JJ...Naomi I-"

"I meant what I said last night. But things are different now, so if you fuck JJ again I will never forgive you-"

"I don't want JJ." Emily interrupted, pulling the blonde back in to bed with her. "I want you. Just you."

"Naomi! Emily!" The blonde rolled her eyes as her mother shouted up for the girls once again.

"She's doing this on purpose." She growled as she tore herself away from the redhead. Pounding down the stairs she glared at her mother. "What?"

"Keiran and I are going out for breakfast if you and Emily want to come?" The older blonde smiled innocently as her daughter growled her reply.

"No thanks."

When she returned to her room she found Emily fast asleep again. She frowned as she jumped on her bed and the other girl still didn't wake up. "C'mon sleepy head!" She shook the girl's shoulder to try and wake her up. "Emily?" She looked down on the floor and found a pool of sick. "Ems?" She shook her again, but the redhead didn't stir.

"Mum!"

***

"Emily?" Emily Fitch groaned as she opened her eyes and found a strange woman standing over her.

"Naomi?" She sighed, trying to sit up and search for the blonde.

"Easy." The woman helped her to sit up, fluffing up the pillow behind her. "You're friend is in the waiting room. I'm Doctor O'Keeffe. You're in the hospital. You passed out this morning after being sick-"

"Oh God." Emily lurched forward as she felt her stomach churn. The doctor just managed to get her a bowl as the contents of her stomach emptied for a second time that morning. "Am I ill?"

"No." The doctor's expression suddenly became stern as she picked up the chart at the end of Emily's bed. "The sickness is expected, as for passing out, well I ran some blood tests, it seems you've had quite a bit to drink over the past few days. It's really not good for-"

"I haven't drank in two days, why would I pass out now? I know I'm underage, but everyone drinks, I bet you did when you were my age." The doctor frowned, she seemed frustrated by Emily's attitude.

"I did drink when I was your age, but not when I was almost three months pregnant."

**A/N: **So this was the last chapter I had to re-write, I'm working on the next chapter already, but updates won't be as quick as they have been.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it's been a while and I don't usually abandon fics for this long as it's a pet hate of mine when authors do that, but believe me when I say I've had a lot going on over the last two years and this fic is from a time in my life when I lost interest in pretty much everything, including my writing. I've had a couple of people ask about this so decided to give another chapter a try. This was one of my earliest Skins fics and I hope I'm a better writer now than I was back when I started it, so maybe the break was a good thing. I can't promise when I'll update as I have a lot on the go, but it won't take another 2 years :)  
**

"Pregnant?" Emily spat out the word like a cuss. "What the hell are you talking about?" Emily felt her stomach lurching again.  
"You didn't know?" The doctor suddenly lost her attitude. "I didn't see anything on your records, but I presumed you just hadn't told anyone. From the blood work I ran I'd say you're about eleven to twelve weeks, but we can do an ultrasound-"  
"Eleven weeks, four days." Emily corrected. "That's when I lost my virginity. I had sex once and...this can't be happening." She buried her face in her hands. The doctor placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want to call your boyfriend? Let him know what's happening?" The redhead began laughing in to her hands. The laughter however was quickly replaced with loud sobs.  
"I'm gay. I gave my friend a pity fuck because he was still a virgin. Now I'm fucking pregnant!"  
"You're what?" Naomi stood at the door, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open in shock.  
"I'll give you some privacy." The haggard Doctor made a hasty exit from the room, leaving the two teenage girls on their own.

"Well, say something then." Emily's eyes were wide and tearful. "Please Naomi..." The blonde stood at the doorway, her arms wrapped protectively around herself and her eyes glued to the floor.  
"Say what?" She finally snapped, her fierce gaze suddenly fixing itself on the smaller girl. "Congratulations?" Naomi didn't mean to snap. She didn't want to retreat back to the scathing and bitter person she had been for so many years, but the thought of JJ's seed growing inside Emily shook her to the core. She felt her fingers digging painfully in to the flesh of her arms and she realised she was physically shaking.

Emily got down from the bed and tried to take a step towards her, causing the blonde to jump back. Emily stumbled forward, still dizzy from passing out. Without a second thought Naomi rushed forward to catch her, her arms wrapping protectively around the smaller girl and helping her back on to the bed. Even once she was back on the bed Naomi didn't let go of her. She buried her face in Emily's hair and began sobbing.

She had finally given in to her feelings for the other girl and everything had gone to shit, just like it always did. Emily Fitch was having JJ's baby. She would have laughed if she could have stopped crying. Emily held on to her just as tightly, trying to stifle her own tears. "How long?" Naomi finally found her voice again as she curled up on the hospital bed beside the smaller girl.  
"Nearly twelve weeks." Emily's voice was quiet and gravelly as she answered.  
"Shit. We need to work out what we're going to do-"  
"We?" The redhead repeated with a spark of hope in her voice. She had been certain Naomi would run for the hills. Yet there she was still talking about them as a couple.

"I'm done running from you Ems." She pressed her lips to the other girl's forehead. "We need to find out what your options are, I mean there's a limit for this kind of thing isn't there?"  
"Nine months generally." Emily teased, feeling a rush of relief as she realized the other girl was standing by her. The blonde frowned at her, not appreciating her attempt at humour.  
"I'm pretty sure it's twenty-four weeks for terminations-"  
"Termination?" It was Emily's turn to frown. "Naomi, I can't terminate this baby." Her hands automatically went to her stomach.

"You're kidding right?" Naomi snapped at her. "Ems it's not even a baby, it's a bunch of cells-"  
"No, it's not!" Emily objected; her high school Health and Social classes flooding back to her. "It's about three inches long and it has organs and…and fingers! How can you talk about killing something with fingers? I…I though you protested against this kind of stuff!"  
"I'm pro-choice Emily!"  
"Then support my choice!" Emily was aware she was shouting and starting to sound desperate, but there was no way she could kill the child that was growing inside of her, no matter how small it was. She couldn't deal with it alone though, and she couldn't tell Katie or her parents. Naomi was the only person she could depend on. "Please, Naomi…"  
"I can't." There were fresh tears falling down the blonde's cheeks as she shook her head. "I'm sorry…I just can't." She turned and walked out the door with Emily still calling after her.

She lay on her back on the bed, cradling her stomach as she cried to herself. After another ten minutes the doctor from earlier returned. Emily sheepishly wiped at her eyes as she sat up. The doctor offered her a wary smile, like she was some sort of hormonal time bomb. "I've pulled some strings and got you an emergency appointment for an ultrasound. I'm about to go on my lunch break if you want someone to hold your hand?"  
"Yes, please." Emily mumbled, her voice still choked from crying.

After she washed her face in the sink and patted it dry she looked a little less disheveled and followed the doctor to another part of the hospital where they conducted the ultrasounds. Emily lay down on the bed and sheepishly pulled her T-shirt up. The nurse doing the ultrasound was an elderly plump woman who looked more suited to be a dinner lady. She was obviously used to seeing pregnant teenage girls. "Don't worry lovey, this will just be a little cold." She squeezed Emily's hand reassuringly before she squeezed a big dollop of gel on to her stomach.

Emily stared at her stomach as the woman spread the gel around with the scanner. She had to admit she was putting on a little bit of weight, and she hadn't had a period in months, but she'd never been regular and she'd put it down to stress. She'd never even considered the fact that she could be pregnant. "There we are." The grey haired woman smiled as she peered over her glasses at the screen beside her. Emily followed her gaze and saw the vague shape of a baby on the screen. She felt a knot tightening in her stomach and it wasn't the baby moving. It was real. There really was a tiny life growing inside of her. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes again. The nurse squeezed her hand again before handing her a lump of tissue to wipe her stomach down.

She busied herself getting a print out of the scan for her while Emily pulled her T-shirt back down. Once they were done the doctor led her outside and sat her down on one of the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room. She knelt down in front of her and took hold of her hands. "Emily, I understand this is scary for you, and it was the last thing you expected to hear, but you need to put some serious consideration in to what you're going to do-"  
"My parents are going to kill me." Emily stared straight past the doctor at a spot on the wall, her gaze glazed over like she was elsewhere. "I haven't even told them I'm gay. I'm seventeen, I live with my parents, I think my sort of girlfriend just dumped me even though we weren't-"  
"Emily." The doctor snapped at her sternly, like a woman used to being listened to. "Forget about that. Right now you need to think about you. There are options available to you Emily."  
"I can't…" Emily shook her head. "I can't think about this stuff right now."

"Ok." The doctor pulled out her wallet from her pocket and handed over a business card with her name and number on it. Emily's thumb traced the gold embossed name on the card. _Doctor_ Zoe _O'Keeffe__. _"You don't have to make a decision right now, but if you need any advice, or just someone to talk, then you give me a call, yeah?"  
"Why are you doing this?" Emily croaked out, unsure why a doctor who probably saw hundreds of patients a week, was so interested in helping her.

Doctor O'Keefe pulled out her wallet again and opened it to show Emily the picture inside. It was of her and another woman, their cheeks pressed together and goofy smiles on their faces. "I know what it's like to be seventeen and gay. I know how confusing that is without going through what you're going through. I mean it Emily, if you need to talk to someone."

With the doctor's business card in her pocket, next to her scan, Emily made her way out of the hospital and found Naomi standing by the main entrance, ignoring a woman who was scowling at her for smoking. She stumped it out as Emily walked up to her. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying and she was still scowling as she spoke. "I didn't think you'd want to go back to your parents' house." She stood with her arms crossed and couldn't meet Emily's gaze. "I can't…if you keep it… I can't be part of that Emily. I'm sorry, but I can't. I can be your friend, but-"  
"I could really do with a friend right now Naomi."

The taxi ride to Naomi's house was a short but tense one, with neither girl speaking until they were standing outside the front gate. "I didn't tell my mum why you fainted; it's up to you what you tell her…"  
"I don't want anyone to know, not yet. Not till I've decided what I'm doing." Emily wrapped her arms around herself before following Naomi up the garden path and in to the Campbell house. Gina was instantly fussing over her, ushering her on to the sofa in the living room.  
"What happened love? You gave us quite a scare!"  
"Tummy bug." Emily lied, rubbing her stomach self-consciously. "I'm sorry for being such a nuisance."  
"Oh, please, you're practically family dear. Isn't that right Naomi?"

The younger blonde gave a noncommittal shrug of her shoulders, which didn't go unnoticed by her mother. Under the pretext of making Emily some green tea she herded Naomi in to the kitchen and shot her daughter an inquisitive glare. "What's going on with you two? Last night you were all over each other, now you can barely even look at her!"  
"It's nothing."  
"I wasn't born yesterday Naomi, I know something's going on-"  
"Just leave it mum, yeah? I said it's nothing."  
"Naomi?" Gina didn't miss the tears welling up in her daughter's eyes. "Naomi, what is it love?" She closed the distance between them and tried to pull her in for a hug. The younger blonde resisted at first but eventually broke down and wrapped her arms around her mum, burying her face in the crook of her neck.

"Everything's so fucked up mum. I love her so much, but I can't…" She started sobbing again, her words dying in her throat.  
"What is it dear? What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant." Emily stood by the kitchen door, her arms wrapped around her stomach and her eyes still red from crying. Gina's expression turned from one of concern to shock and then quickly back to concern.  
"Oh love, come here." She held her other arm out for Emily and held both the teenage girls against her as they cried. "What are we going to do with the pair of you, eh?"  
"Please don't tell my mum." Emily sobbed in to her shoulder, crying even harder as Naomi took her hand and laced their fingers together.  
"First things first, let's put the kettle on. There's nothing that can't be solved by a good cup of tea!"

The girls sat down as Gina pottered about the kitchen making the tea. Emily sat with her head in her hands and slumped forward on the table. Naomi felt her resolve slipping as she watched the desperation play out on Emily's face. She had never seen her looking so young, with her hair pulled hastily back and her face makeup free. "Come here." She ushered Emily over to her and pulled her down on to her lap. Emily eagerly complied and wrapped her arms around Naomi's neck before leaning her head down on her shoulder. "I still love you." It was barely a whisper, but with Naomi's lips pressed against her ear Emily heard it just fine.

Later on, once Emily was tucked up in Naomi's bed, the younger blonde made her way back downstairs and curled up on the sofa next to her mother, resting her head on her lap. Gina began running her fingers through her daughter's hair, patiently waiting for her to speak. "I think Emily should get an abortion…that was the _first_ thing I said to her…does that make me a monster?"  
"No." Gina shook her head and carried on stroking her hair. "It means you care. You're worried about Emily and that's understandable love, but it has to be her decision."  
"She's seventeen! How the hell is she supposed to raise a kid?" Naomi protested, jumping down her mother's throat just as she had Emily's.

Her mother gave her a stern look, and it was not something Naomi was used to receiving from Gina. She actually fell silent. "Emily's in shock. She doesn't know what she wants right now, but no matter what she decides, she needs her friends to support her. Deciding whether or not to keep a child is the hardest decision in the world-"  
"Did you ever…did you ever think about getting rid of me?" Naomi quizzed, nervously biting her lip as she waited for the answer. She had often heard her mother complain that getting pregnant had stopped her from living her life and travelling the world.

"Yes." Gina didn't beat around the bush. "I almost did too…And think what a terrible loss to the world that would have been." She smiled as she pressed her lips to Naomi's forehead. The younger blonde scowled.  
"Yeah, I'm sure I'd be missed."  
"Emily would miss you."


	12. Chapter 12

For once it was Naomi who woke up alone in bed. She frowned as she reached out for Emily and found an empty space beside her. She didn't have to look far for her though as she sat up and found the other girl perched on her windowsill, with her legs tucked up to her stomach, her expression vacant as she stared out at the quiet street below. It was still dark outside and there was a heavy chill to the room. As Naomi climbed out of the bed she pulled the duvet along with her.

Emily looked up at her as the blonde walked up and wrapped the duvet around her. Emily's skin was cold to the touch and she was shaking; the blanket was a welcome comfort. "Couldn't sleep." She mumbled, her gaze returning to the street. "I keep thinking I can feel it moving…which is stupid I know. I just…" She trailed off and Naomi couldn't think of anything to say to her. What could she say? Emily already knew what she thought; saying anything to support her decision would just be hypocritical.

"I can't raise a kid." Emily finally spoke again after what seemed like an age. "Seventeen year old lesbian single mother…god it sounds like an episode of _Jeremy Kyle. _Mum and Dad would kill me, not to mention kick me out, I'd have to leave school, JJ would freak out..." Emily let out a heavy sigh and held her head in her hands. It was clear she had been up all night thinking about what her life would be like if she kept the baby. "I'm not religious or anything, but I think it already has a soul, I know it sounds dumb but I think that as soon as that first cell's there it's life, you know? Not when its heart starts, or it has brain waves…I just, I feel like if I have a termination, I'm killing it. And there's no way around that…but I can't have a baby, Naomi. It wouldn't be fair on anyone. I can't be someone's mum."

Emily was crying again by the time she finished talking and again there was nothing Naomi could say that could console her. She settled for guiding her back to bed and wrapping her arms around her to warm her back up. She pressed her lips to her cheek, kissing her softly. "I think…" Her words choked in her throat and she had to try again. She knew she needed to be strong enough for both of them. "Emily, you are the most patient, caring and loving person I know, and I think…I think you'd be a wonderful mum…just not right now." Naomi hadn't suggested a termination out of spite or anger. She really was thinking of Emily, though maybe some of her own personal feelings had mingled in with her reasoning, but they both knew Emily was too young to raise a child.

"We'll go somewhere tomorrow, get some advice." Naomi carried on talking; trying to ignore the way Emily was still cradling her stomach. For all she knew it was the right choice, Emily was still wrestling with her own moral objections. For all Naomi's political views and her highly strung morals she had always been prochoice. It was a woman's body after all and it should be her choice; but then she'd never stopped to think about when a handful of cells started to class as life. Babies had been known to life outside the womb from as early as twenty-one weeks, yet British law allowed a termination up to twenty-four. It was at least some comfort that Emily was only around twelve weeks. Whatever was growing inside of her was far from being classed as an actual baby. Was it a zygote or a foetus now? Naomi wracked her brain, trying to think of it in the strict medical terms, not as a baby or child. She didn't envy Emily's position; it wasn't one she'd want to be in herself.

Neither of them got much sleep that night and when they both trudged down stairs to the kitchen it didn't look like Gina had slept much either. She smiled at the pair of them as they walked in holding hands, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. It was late in the morning and they should have been up for college hours ago, though Gina was hardly the type of parent to bring it up. "I'm going to the Family Planning Clinic…to talk about my options." Emily announced her decision over a bowl of cornflakes.

Gina nodded curtly "Whatever decision you make Emily, you make sure it's right for you." She stood up to wash her own bowl, leant over and pressed her lips to the top of Emily's head. "You'll have our support either way." Coming from anyone else that might have sounded like an empty promise, but Gina Campbell was true to her word, whatever Emily decided she would support her; even if her daughter wasn't quite as sure.  
"Would you…would you come with me?" Emily bit her lip as she pleaded with Gina. "I just think they might take me more seriously with an adult…"  
"Of course dear…I take it you haven't told your parents yet?"  
"God no." Emily sighed in to her hands, deflating even more. "They can't find out about this, they'd literally kill me!"  
"And JJ." Naomi supplied helpfully, earning a glare from the redhead.

"JJ? That's the boy with the curls isn't it?" Naomi snorted at her mother's choice of characteristic to identify JJ. Off all the things she could have said, she mentioned his hair! "He seems nice…"  
"And male." Naomi added what Gina had left off.  
"It was a pity fuck ok!" Emily snapped, her patience wearing thin with the sarcastic blonde. She blushed and apologised as she remembered where she was. As relaxed as Gina's approach was to parenting Emily still didn't like to swear in front of people's parents.

"Oh don't worry, I swore like a trooper when I was carrying Naomi. Mostly at her father. More tea love?" Gina beamed at her as she topped up Emily's cup, trying to defuse the tension in the room. Her daughter wasn't exactly known for her tact. "Maybe you should talk to JJ about what's going on?"  
"Why? It's got nothing to do with him." Naomi snapped. She had never been JJ's number one fan even before finding out he had impregnated her sort-of-girlfriend. Behind Emily's back her mother scowled at her from the sink, getting sick of her daughter's attitude.  
"No. I don't want him knowing." Emily shook her head. She had at least made up her mind about that. JJ would cope with the news even worse than she had. The last thing she needed was for JJ to get locked on and declare to the whole world that Emily was pregnant. Then there was his mother, what would she say about Emily's situation? Would she insist she keep what would probably be her only chance at having a grandchild? Emily pushed her cereal bowl away, suddenly feeling sick. "Can we just to go to the clinic please?"

The Family Planning Clinic, despite its confusing name, offered advice on unplanned pregnancies. As Emily sat in the waiting room she tried to keep herself occupied by reading the posters on the walls about various STIs and emergency contraception. Her concentration was broken as a baby started crying. A woman sitting across from them put down her magazine and started making cooing noises to her young son. When he carried on crying she picked him out of his pram and cuddled him against her chest. Emily was transfixed by the little boy's curly blonde hair. What colour would her child's hair be? Dark and straight like her own? Or fair and curly like JJ's? Was she carrying a girl or a boy? Her hand once again went to go to her stomach, but this time Naomi caught it and held it in her own. "Anything for a bit of boob." She teased in a whisper to Emily's ear and the other girl blushed as she realised the woman was breastfeeding. She rolled her eyes at the blonde but squeezed her hand back, thankful for her company.

When they finally got to see one of the doctors he seemed a bit confused by the three of them walking in to the room. Emily decided not to lie; after all she needed honest advice, so she needed to be honest herself. She explained her situation, how she'd slept with JJ only once and it hadn't been planned. They hadn't thought of contraception at the time and she had never even considered the possibility that she could be pregnant. "And this is your mum?" The doctor asked sceptically considering there was no resemblance between Gina and the redhead.  
"Uh, no. This is Gina, she's Naomi's mum."  
"And Naomi is?"  
"I'm her girlfriend." Naomi swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as she took Emily's hand again. "We're here to support her."

Under normal circumstances Emily would have been jumping for joy at having the blonde refer to herself as her girlfriend, but given her predicament she settled for a smile instead. "Right, well obviously you're seventeen, so you don't need a parent or guardian's permission for the morning after pill-"  
"I don't think that will work. I'm almost twelve weeks."  
"Oh." The doctor sheepishly checked the notes he had making on her, realising his mistake. "Right, well we have several options that we can discuss. One of course is taking the foetus to term and raising the child yourself, the other option is to again take the child to term, but then have it adopted, and the last option is a termination. I can talk you through all the options in full if you'd like, but do you have any general idea what you'd like to do?"  
"If I gave it up for adoption, would anyone have to know? I mean, would my parents have to find out?"

"Technically no, you're over sixteen so any decision is yours alone, but in all honesty your pregnancy won't be easy to conceal. You're entering your third trimester; the foetus will start to grow exponentially and possibly become more apparent. I must stress that pregnancy is a difficult experience without the support of your family, I would recommend telling your parents."  
"I can't." Emily's eyes began to well up again. It seemed all she had done in the last twenty-fours was cry. How was she supposed to cope with another six months of hormones and lies? Trying to conceal a growing stomach and carry on at college like nothing was the matter? She couldn't. It wouldn't work. People would find out; Katie, her parents, JJ. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't. "What…what would happen if I chose to have an abortion?"

The doctor shifted in his chair, his tone softening as he talked her through what would need to happen. "We'd assess your general health and take a blood test to check for anaemia, from that and taking in to account how far along you are we can determine the best method to proceed with. We'd then book you an appointment here at the clinic for the procedure to be carried out."  
"When?" Naomi seemed to be the only other person in the room who could still speak as she asked the question that was dancing on the tip of Emily's tongue.

"Well around 90% of terminations are carried out before the twelve week mark, but it is Emily's right to have time to consider her options. That being said I would recommend making a decision before the fourteenth or fifteenth week as by that time we would need to perform surgical dilation, and the later we leave it the greater the risk of complications and bleeding afterwards. Up the thirteenth week we can perform what is known as a late medical abortion, this involves two visits to the clinic, the first to take a pill that will block the hormone that makes the womb suitable for fertilisation, the second, two days later, would cause the lining of the womb to come away. It is considerably safer than any later options, but obviously you'll need time-"

"Can you book me an appointment today?" Emily's voice was small and meek as she asked her question, her grip on Naomi's hand was bordering on painful as she crushed her fingers.  
"We can do the health assessment and blood test today and I can book you an appointment for early next week. That should give us time to check everything and also gives you time to mull over your decision."  
"Do it."

The doctor took the blood he needed for analysis and asked her a series of questions about her medical history before he gave her some pamphlets that talked about her options and the risks involved in the procedure. By the time they left the clinic Emily's head was spinning. "How about we go get some lunch-" Gina started to suggest, but Emily cut her off.  
"I should go home. Mum's kicking off about me staying out so much. Thanks, for today." She gave Gina a brief hug before turning to Naomi. The blonde looked hurt by Emily's decision to go home, but still allowed her to pull her in for a tight hug.  
"Give me a call, yeah?" Emily nodded and promised to call her when she got home.

She spent the rest of the week at home, occasionally calling and texting Naomi after college. She kept making excuses why she couldn't see the blonde outside of college and Naomi began to feel like she was punishing her for not trying to support her in keeping the baby. The more Naomi had dwelled on the subject the more it had eaten away at her. Bit by bit she had slowly driven herself mad over the weekend. When Monday morning came along she found herself walking by the Family Planning Clinic after college. Emily was due to go in for the first pill in the morning and had asked Gina to go with her, insisting that if Naomi missed college again it would seem a little suspicious.

Cursing herself she walked in to the clinic, her plimsolls squeaking on the linoleum floor as she made her way to the waiting room and began browsing through the leaflets on offer. As an elderly nurse walked by she hastily covered the pamphlet on abortions with one about STIs. The nurse gave her a sympathetic smile and Naomi felt her cheeks burning. She put both leaflets back and turned to walk out, not sure why she'd even gone in in the first place. Emily had made up her mind, and it had been her choice, regardless of what Naomi could or should have said to her.

She jumped as she turned around and walked straight in to Katie Fitch. Of all the people in Bristol it had to be her girlfriend's twin! She braced herself for some razor sharp insult, but Katie just stared at her blankly, as though she were in a daze. Her eyes were red raw and puffy from crying, there was mascara running down her cheeks and she looked scarily similar to how Emily had been the day she found out she was pregnant; young and troubled. Naomi had to bite her lip to stop herself from asking if she was pregnant, they were after all in a Family Planning Clinic. She could just imagine Jenna Fitch's face as she heard the news she was going to be a grandmother twice over.

Naomi settled for asking her why she had been crying, which was apparently the wrong question entirely as Katie burst out in floods of tears once again. She lurched forward and buried her face in Naomi's shoulder. The blonde stumbled backwards and awkwardly put her arms around the older twin. She waited for Katie to stop wailing before she sat her down on one of the hard plastic chairs that decorated the waiting room. "Katie, what's going on?" She tried to sound sincere despite her and Katie's chequered past. Katie shook her head at her as she wiped at her eyes and tried to mumble that nothing was the matter. Naomi kept probing though and eventually the other girl finally gave up her burden.  
"I thought I was pregnant, I haven't had my period in months…"  
"You thought? So, you're not? That's a good thing isn't it?"

Once again Naomi had said the wrong thing and it took another ten minutes to calm the other girl down enough to get her talking again. "No…I can't have kids, Naomi." The revelation hit the blonde like a ton of bricks. Katie explained that she had been diagnosed with early onset menopause. Naomi tired her best to console her, but all she could think about was the irony of Emily falling pregnant the first time she had sex with a boy. She could imagine Emily's reaction when she found out about Katie's own dilemma. Each twin was stuck between a rock and a hard place.  
"Don't you dare fucking tell anyone!" Katie finally seemed more herself half an hour later after she'd got all of the crying out of her system and had touched up her makeup in the bathroom. "Not even Emily! I know she's your fucking girlfriend or whatever-"  
"We're not-" Just because Naomi had decided she was comfortable being with Emily it didn't mean she was ready for the whole world to know.  
"Whatever, Campbell." Katie rolled her eyes at her. It seemed she was back to her old winning ways. "Just don't fucking hurt my sister and don't fucking tell anyone about this, ok?"  
"Ok." Naomi relented, backing down from an argument for once in her life. "You should tell your mum or something Katie, you shouldn't have to go through something like this alone."

Katie brushed her concern off and went on her way like nothing had happened. Naomi made her way back home and found Emily sitting in her room when she got back. She instantly wanted to tell her about her encounter with Katie, but then she thought better of it. It would be like telling Katie about Emily, and even if they weren't exactly friends Naomi didn't want to betray the oldest twin's trust. "Hey." She stood nervously at her own bedroom door. Emily smiled up at her, disregarding the magazine she had been reading as the blonde made her way over to the bed. She wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her in close for a kiss. It was the most contact they'd shared all week. "How are you doing?" Emily shrugged, not wanting to talk about it. "Sorry, stupid question."

Sometime later, once they were both changed for bed and tucked under the covers watching a film, which Naomi had made sure to check didn't include any babies or kids, the blonde asked the question that had been playing on her mind. "Ems, you know you don't have to do anything you don't want to, don't you? I mean, it's your choice and I wouldn't-"  
"I don't have a choice." Emily sighed in to her neck as she cuddled in to her side. She had missed being close to the blonde, but intimacy had been the last thing on her mind as she waited for confirmation that the termination would go ahead. She was almost thirteen weeks and pushing the limit for a termination using medication. "Not really. I can't have a baby Naomi…It wouldn't be fair on anyone."  
"I'll come with you tomorrow, you don't have to do it alone-"  
"I'd rather you didn't." Emily pressed her lips to her cheek and that was the end of that conversation.

Come morning Emily had grown even quieter and couldn't face eating anything. She managed to give Naomi a quick kiss on the lips before she went outside to sit in the waiting taxi. Gina pulled her daughter in for a hug and for once the younger blonde didn't put up a fight. "Take care love, I'll give you a call, alright?" She squeezed her shoulder before joining Emily in the taxi, leaving Naomi alone in the house. She was supposed to be going to college to avoid suspicion, but she couldn't face a morning of politics with JJ and Pandora. She had spent the last week struggling not to punch JJ in the face. It was his unborn child Emily was terminating after all; it should have been JJ who was worrying himself sick, not her.

She sat herself down in front of the television with a big bowl of ice cream to console her. She started flicking through the channels, but all that was on were daytime chat shows about people who needed paternity tests or absent fathers who weren't part of their children's lives. It was enough to put Naomi off her ice cream. She flicked on to another channel and found a group of four women talking about the menopause. That was the last straw, she picked up the remote to turn the television off all together, but her finger paused as the youngest woman in the group started talking about her experience of early onset menopause. She spoke about the trauma of finding out at nineteen that she would never be a mother. Then she started talking about how devastated she had been to find out her younger had been diagnosed too. It was hereditary.

For some reason this titbit of information lodged itself in her brain even after she turned the channel. Then it hit her. _Hereditary. _Katie and Emily were twins, if Katie had early menopause, what were the chances of Emily getting it too? She thought of the way Emily's face had lit up when she had said she would be a great mother, about how absolutely devastated Katie was when she had found out she would never had kids of her own. Was Emily throwing away her only chance at motherhood? Something clicked inside Naomi and she dived for her phone. She tried Emily's number first, and then her mother's. Neither of them picked up; and they wouldn't, not while they were in the clinic, there phones would be switched off.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" Naomi cursed to herself as she hastily punched in the number for a local taxi firm. Emily had to be told; she had to know what she was risking. Would it provide complications with the termination? Would it endanger her health? Naomi was practically hyperventilating by the time she got to the clinic and threw a ten pound note at the taxi driver.

She raced towards the entrance but stopped in her tracks as she saw her mum walking out, her arm wrapped tightly around Emily, almost holding the little redhead up on her feet. Emily looked so small and crumpled, her expression torn and defeated, there were fresh tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks. Naomi was too late. She'd had the first pill. Would that be enough? Would she miscarry if she only took one pill?

Naomi felt tears stinging at her own eyes as she surged forward to wrap her arms around Emily. She should have at the very least been there for her. She should have insisted Emily let her go with her. No. She should have supported her from the beginning, not bullied her in to thinking about an abortion ten minutes after finding out she was pregnant. "I'm sorry." She sobbed in to Emily's cheek. "I'm so so sorry. I should have supported you, I should have been there for you-"  
"Naomi…" Emily stopped her as she looked at her with her big brown eyes full of tears. "I couldn't go through with it."

**A/N: **So I know abortion is a pretty controversial subject and before I get a load of people flaming I'd like to make it clear that I am neither condemning nor condoning it; I'm simply telling a story and hopefully staying true to the characters. Also a big thanks to everyone who's still reading and for those who have left reviews. I'm sorry for how long I left this and hope to make it up to you all with long chapters, quick updates and Naomily goodness :)


End file.
